


behind the wheel

by icemachine



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: (no pun intended), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e14 Penultimate Patrol, First Time, M/M, YOU KNEW THIS WAS COMING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: He’s never felt anything like this—(Canon Divergence AU of 1x14: Keeg experiences it, too. You know exactly what I'm talking about.)





	behind the wheel

They should have expected something like this, with Flex’s memories slowly reanimating themselves from the grave; he’s still remembering what each muscle creates, how his body ( _ oh, his body)  _ works, what it’s like to help others. Difficulties were inevitable. Difficulties were  _ bound  _ to happen; Keeg is watching Flex, hidden in the body of Larry Trainor;  _ he’s beautiful,  _ Keeg thinks, knowing his original concept of what is  _ beautiful  _ in humans was formed entirely by Larry’s memories and feelings.

 

Larry doesn’t feel this when he looks at Flex, though—not to the extent that Keeg feels it—so maybe he finally has learned how to pin down the concept of attraction. What it feels like to look at someone else and go  _ Jesus fucking Christ, I’m gay,  _ or something to the effect of that. Flex is definitely beautiful, and Keeg is definitely enchanted. It’s quite embarrassing how charmed Keeg is. It helps that Flex seems to be the only person in the world who can hear him, which is something he would consider taking advantage of if—if Flex even—

 

Well. If he felt the same.

 

But he doesn’t! So it doesn’t matter. Keeg is above these feelings, anyway. He’s better than that. He is so much better than the weakness that surrounds infatuation. He’s capable of admiration without attachment.

 

The point: they should have expected this, should have known—

 

It pushes him out of Larry—

 

he’s never felt anything like this—

 

it’s  _ intense and warm and he’s floating, cannot control his form— _

 

Luckily everyone else is too engrossed in their own pleasure to notice him—

 

_ his ‘limbs’ jolting back, frame convulsing— _

 

_ he didn’t know that this could feel so— _

 

_ so— _

 

_ S O G— _

 

_ Good— _

 

_ he only thinks about Flex, inexplicably, the thought of Flex’s movements on constant repeat— _

 

When it stops, eventually,  _ how long has it been— _

 

One of the Perpetual Cabaret signs is hit with a bolt of electricity, prompting an  _ Ouch!  _ from Danny. 

 

“I didn’t mean to do that.”

 

“I know,” Flex says, and he’s giving Keeg an indecipherable look; a mixture of intrigue and shame, if Keeg were to guess. “They know that too.”

 

“That’s… good.” He shrugs. “I’m going to go back now.”

 

“Wait,” Flex says. In a low, incredibly awkward breath: “You’re welcome.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the writers are cowards for not letting keeg nut


End file.
